


dance with me

by collarless



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Drabble, M/M, attention choreo, you know exactly which part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minsoo tried to think of anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but i just have a lot of feelings about this song and choreo and the fact that no one has written about it yet breaks my heart ;; it's short i'm sorry but i hope yall like it, pls support my babies
> 
> cross posted on af

Minsoo tried to think of anything else but the fingers trailing down his thigh or the piercing gaze of the man hovering over him. He was trying his best, he really was. However, his wide eyes and mind could only focus on the hooded stare Jinwook was giving him. Jinwook inched forward, a lazy smirk playing on his lips as he sang his lines. It was not until Minsoo’s back made contact with the hard cold tiled floor that he snapped out of his daze quick enough to grab onto Jinwook’s shoulder to lift himself up. Regaining his composure, he sang his part before completing the rest of the song. Minsoo gulped down the bottle of water after they exited the stage. He sighed inwardly, cursing himself. He had lost count how many times they had danced this choreography but he still hadn’t gotten used to his solo part with Jinwook. At first, it seemed easy. They were all guys and he knew some of the members did more skinship than that in their daily lives. Jinwook seemed chill about it, joking around everytime. However, when it came to intense dance practices that allowed no playing about, Jinwook took on the role perfectly, displaying his dominance over Minsoo himself. Then, came their comeback stage which had Minsoo completely breathless by the end of it. One of the reasons being Jinwook. Jinwook’s fingers. Jinwook’s eyes. Jinwook’s lips. _Jinwook_. With Minsoo being in shock every time they did the dance, he played his part of a submissive easily. His soft eyes going big and limbs turning to jelly made him seem even more vulnerable. He would also be completely embarrassed afterwards but Jinwook would pat him on the head saying that he did a good job. Minwoo heaved a sigh. He was already a wreck and their comeback just started. He wondered how he would make it through, but before he could mull over it, Sooil pulled him over for a group selfie. _Well, no matter what, I should at least make the most of it_ , he thought.


End file.
